User talk:.Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dappleheart (Talk) 23:05, October 6, 2011 Lol! <3 can you get on chat please? i'll explain it to you on there -Moonstrike 23:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) K thanx, Foxy :D 00:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Foxip! Get your BUTT on chat! XD 14:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Foxkip. I was talking about blue boxes. Like the pic of the cat and where it livers ect. Can you help it look like urs or http://catsofthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Pantherpaw this one is cool but its got the wrong colour.... 14:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hai Kip, how do u add pictures to the cats boxs? 22:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ki doki 22:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Foxkip, It wont let me upload any pics to the blue boxes, it just shows Moonstrikes charart 01:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC).... um no... I wanted to use the blue boxes for the cats I make.... 23:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I want the cat boxes to use for the cat pages I create, like Feathershade, how do u sucsesfully put a picture of her on the cat info box thing? 23:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I did but its way 2 big. How do I make it... not so big? 02:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Would you like to join Project Chararts? Dappleheart♥ 22:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Im on.... O.o 03:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Kip I loooove that charart you made! Can you create a new page and put it in a blue cat info box thingy and create a story for it? Its sooo good! Thanx kip! 03:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) nvm I did! 00:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiii! You from CoTC wiki right? I Stoneclaw33, who randomly got banned from the IRC. Remember? 19:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Really, kip, its not up to me, you gotta ask Dappleheart 00:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I cant get it chat@ D: It keeps saying its closed! 00:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai fox, Joi.me? 23:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) baaaaaaaaack. Join.me? I need to no how to create siggis....... 23:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :D Haha, no problem ;) You deserved it. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-catsofthestars ? Dappleheart♥ 22:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin! :) Yay Fox! Good for you! Your finally an Admin! GO FOXKIP!!! :) Cinderstorm 22:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Berryleaf Lol, Berryleaf is my alternative account! XD Dappleheart♥ 02:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hai Kip, sorry I couldnt go on. My internet was down and my friend was over... Lets Join.me ASAP!! 19:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh kip!!!! Join.me?vdont worry. I gots the link... 22:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates are approved for the kits! :D They are really cute ;) :P Dappleheart♥ 22:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Helppppppp Can u please help with the stories? Just go to the story board and go to the box where it shows Cats that need chararts.... PLeaseeeee. 18:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Foxkip, I looked at your tutorial for Pixlr, and tried it out. I still have that white outline, but only with dark cats. See? White Dots... GONE! Look! No more white dots! <3333333 Cinderstorm 23:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) JOIN ME :D 01:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Join me join me! 03:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Fox! The movie ended later than I thought and it ended at ruund 12:30 your time! I waited untill 2 your time for you to get on but you didnt! I'm on Join Me right now... 15:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) GIMP Foxkipp! Make the GIMP tutorial! Moon told me to keep reaminding you!! Cinderstorm 19:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Who is Purple Rage??? Dappleheart♥ 19:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Is it KatKip? And does she officially want to join? Dappleheart♥ 20:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai Happy Halloween..... 00:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Fox I had to go. I'll be back on Join Me at 11:10 your time. 01:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) YOU AND LUKIP GET ON JOIN ME 00:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) <3333 Happy Birthday Beeeetch! :D :D :D <33333 Dappleheart♥ 23:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) HAOOY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY 13TH FOXEH!! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU 23:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Love, 23:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDDD HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIP ;) Cinderstorm 13:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you know anyone that makes siggies? By the way, I'm a friend of Cinder, and I heard it was your birthday! Happy Birthday! *Oceanfeather* Trust the spark in your heart <3 13:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Purple and Ice blue, like a pattern(: Thank you Foxclaw! *Oceanfeather* Trust the spark in your heart <3 17:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) THANKS :) Thanks Fox! :D Oceanfeather 18:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxeh! Where have you been all week??? :O 23:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Foxeh!! Where have you been?! D: 00:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC) D: FOXCLAW. WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN!? D: Dappleheart♥ 03:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) D: Fox, I demand to know where you have been. Get your butt back on COTS! Cinderstorm 21:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OHMAIGOD KIP YOUR COMING BACK ON?!? :D :D P.S. YOU CAN CREATE A LUCAS KITTY NOW :D :D :D !!! Woah wah woah! We gonna throw hands, fgt? HUH? XD 01:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Fox, You now have an apprentice: Echo. Not THAT Echo that mean one >.> she is a different one. You can introduce yourself and she is new. Anyways, if you have any questions you can ask me. Dappleheart♥ 23:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hia Fox(: I haven't talked to you in a while, and I just wanted to say hi... 00:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :) Goooood, how are you? 16:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Apprentice Hey Fox, So Echo was not active at all. So I appointed you a new Apprentice: ;D. She is brand new! :D Dappleheart♥ 00:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm really good at making characts. 14:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I figured out how to. 18:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy 2012! Happy New Years Fox! I just have to say I love your siggy ;D Dappleheart♥ 22:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Did you just copy that off deviantART? I forgive you. Sorry for your cat, but that is no excuse for your actions yesterday. Especially that one deviantART journal "GUESS WHAT" summarizing the whole entire events to some random person. Yeah that was needed. And no I am not going to make you an Admin again, Moon and I both agreed that you weren't on enough. I noticed you had plenty of time to go onto deviantART and post art and draw new art. So how come you didn't have the time of day to go onto COTS? You need to prove yourself. Start making more pages, chararts, whatever! Dappleheart♥ 07:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Everyone of our pages have Chararts. Only Rushfire does not have one. Dappleheart♥ 20:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Cats of the Stars Wiki:Charart it's on the bottom. Dappleheart♥ 20:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Moon has to approve, but she is out on a bike ride now :/ Dappleheart♥ 20:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol, maybe in a little bit. I am still eating xP Dappleheart♥ 20:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to know it!Moonheart55 00:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The line-arts you made were for Kits. We don't often make kits on COTS anymore. It's just your line-art is much different from our current ones, they are cute (not lying), but not similar to ours now. We haven't even used Echo's yet. Dappleheart♥ 23:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Right. Could you make a leader line-art? Dappleheart♥ 05:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) They look really great to be honest. Could you maybe put a yellow star on the forehead of the leaders? You know so we know they have the power xD Dappleheart♥ 05:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Fox where are the other blanks? D: I thought they were on here.... 21:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You hurt my feelings! SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs! join.me What happened on join.me? Sorry D: Dappleheart♥ 22:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It's arlight I forgive you. I shouldn't have even fought back. Friends? 19:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC)